


Soft Lights

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Maki can't believe what's happening to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mild spoilers up to chapter two - doesn't directly spoil the deaths but some are implied

Her entire life, Maki Harukawa has been stoic, emotionless, only showing care in rare moments. She has done everything possible to keep up her front, to remain cold and aloof from everyone. So far, it's worked out stunningly well. It's kept her alive thus far, which is more than can be said for some of the people in the academy with her.

So why on  _earth_ does she feel warm around Kaito Momota?

Maki doesn't understand it. At first, she believes that it must be from his crushing hugs, or the heat from her body after doing nightly work out sessions with him and Saihara, but the feeling stays. At night, she lies awake in bed, his smile not leaving her mind, and she hates it.

She's supposed to be  _Maki Harukawa._ She doesn't fall in love with people, and certainly not people like Kaito. People like Kaito are fierce, but joyous, and can bring life to any conversation. The truth of it is that he's too good for her. She doesn't deserve anyone as wonderful as him.

When did she become such a  _sap?_ Maki supposes that must be Saihara's influence.

It's late one night when Maki arrives to train, only to see that Kaito's alone. She looks around, wondering where Saihara is, when Kaito answers her question.

"He's... sick tonight. Working out would just make him feel worse," Kaito says, "It looks like it's just you and me, Harumaki."

Maki shivers, not because of the breeze, but because of the nickname. She doesn't understand why he's suddenly taken to calling her that, but in truth, she  _likes_ it, and she doesn't want it to stop.

Why  _her?_ She's not particularly approachable in the first place. Everything about Maki screams 'stay away from me' from her looks to her posture to her attitude. Why does Kaito seem to care so much about her?

Maki doesn't understand at all, but she lets out a rare smile, and begins doing pushups at the speed of light. She can only imagine Kaito's expression. 

When they finish for the night, Maki lingers outside for a while after Kaito goes inside, and looks up at the stars.

A tiny,  _sappy_ part of her hopes that he feels the same excitement in his chest and she does now.


End file.
